haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Deity
”|"Shugoshin"}} is the twentieth chapter of the Haikyū!! series, written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 32nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview The match begins and Kageyama and Hinata perform one of their crazy quick-sets, shocking everyone. Asahi and Nishinoya's past is revealed. Asahi finally decides to call for a toss. Plot Sugawara tosses to Takinoue who spikes it, surprising and impressing Hinata as this is the first time he has ever seen Sugawara toss. Daichi exclaims proudly that Sugawara’s a full-fledged setter too. Sugawara tells Nishinoya that he himself still has to set up strong attacks and use a steady amount of quick strikes or it will end up as another match where they are completely reliant on the ace. Asahi watches the setter, noting how reliable his teammates are, but he is standing on the court only because of an indecisive, disgraceful return; but he admits that no matter what, he still loves volleyball. Kageyama and Hinata perform one of their crazy quick-sets, shocking the Neighborhood Association and Ukai, to Takeda’s glee. Asahi watches the first years’ happiness because of their success, remembering what Hinata said to him about Kageyama helping him pass the great wall and seeing the other side of the net. In a flashback, Asahi remembers how he was blocked every time in the match, and even Nishinoya couldn’t save most of them. Eventually, he became scared to call for a toss and afterwards, the tosses were given to other teammates. When they went back to the gym, Nishinoya trashed the equipment room, angry at their loss and how he failed to save the balls. Asahi asked him angrily why Nishinoya isn’t blaming him. Nishinoya replied coldly that Asahi could’ve called for another toss instead of giving up, and Asahi told him that he couldn’t have scored even if a toss was made to him. Nishinoya lost it and pushed Asahi while screaming that Asahi should have tried until Tanaka holds him back. Nishinoya told Asahi that selfishly giving up was something he couldn’t forgive, causing Asahi to leave. The next day, Nishinoya approached Asahi in front of the vice principal’s office, asking him why he didn’t attend club activities, and Asahi told him, despite it being a lie, that he didn’t think volleyball was fun anymore. Nishinoya yelled at him, trying to persuade him to think otherwise, but Asahi walked away. Back in the present, Asahi finally makes his decision, asking Nishinoya to toss to him one more time. Asahi spikes but gets blocked. However, Nishinoya saves the ball at the last minute. He faces Asahi and asks him, as their ace, to call out for another toss. Appearances * Kōshi Sugawara * Daichi Sawamura * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Chikara Ennoshita * Yū Nishinoya * Asahi Azumane * Kei Tsukishima * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Yukinari Mori * Makoto Shimada * Yūsuke Takinoue * Hidenori Uchizawa * Karasuno High Vice Principal Chapter notes Character revelations * In March, Karasuno lost to Date Tech in the 68th Prefecture Championships for volleyball. * The broom that Nishinoya broke while pushing Asahi was still in the equipment room even after the two temporarily left the club (though it’s unknown if Sugawara threw it out after they returned). * The reason Nishinoya was suspended is that he pushed the vice principal, who crashed into a vase, breaking it. Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Volume 3 Category:Chapters Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc